A web browser tracks a user by storing information as the user browses web pages. The web browser stores information such as the browsing history of the web pages encountered by the user and also images, videos, text and any other information the user encounters while browsing the web pages. The web browser stores such information after which the information can later be retrieved.
A privacy mode for the web browser can be enabled so that the user can browse the web pages without the web browser tracking the user. The privacy mode prevents storage of information gathered from the user's browsing that could be later retrieved. The user must explicitly open a new browser window with enhanced privacy settings to activate the privacy mode. The user that opens the web browser without the enhanced privacy settings, browses web pages, and then decides after the fact to prevent the storage of the information gathered from that browsing cannot do so. The user cannot prevent the storage of information by the web browser unless the user manually opens a browser window in the privacy mode.